Into Your Arms
by sofarawayfromwhereyouare
Summary: Its been a few months since they've been together. Carly worries about some "petty" problems in their relationship. See how Freddie takes it away. ONESHOT!


**You guys know PHUNKYBREWSTER? /:)**

**She writes _THE _**most amazing Creddie stories :") haha. And this piece was inspired by her.****

**So this goes to you, phunky! :)**

**My First Creddie Fic.**

**Yes, i know :| its short. but hey, its worth it :)**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>"mmm-hmm..." A deep, husky voice mumbled against the covers. He stretched, vaguely aware of the lovely young woman sleeping soundly against his chest. He knew his sleek black hair all stood up in different directions, but he liked it. His eyes scanned the brightly lit room,the strong rays of the morning sun creeping through the white curtains.<p>

He looked at her, her soft brown hair sprawled all over his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

Freddie couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face..those wavy little strands of hair covering her face halfway..her cheeks,flushed with a soft shade of red..and those oh-so inviting lips..Freddie felt his heart beat faster.

He stared at her from an immeasurable moment, eyes never leaving her sleeping form. Her breathing was soft and even, pretty much tired from Gibby's Birthday party last night. Freddie's reverie was interrupted when Carly's sleepy voice greeted him. "Good morning, Freddie."

Carly felt Freddie's lips turn into a big smile. "Hey, sleepyhead. Morning." he kissed her hair.

Carly answered with a slight nod and moved her head so she could see him. "I remember having a weird dream but i totally forgot what it was all about."

Freddie laughed, his body shaking under Carly's body. "I was watching you sleep. You were drooling on me, Ms. Shay." he teased.

Carly raised an eyebrow and gave Freddie a light punch on the shoulder. "Oh really?"

Freddie grinned and winked. Carly laughed, embarrassed. "Watch it, Mr. Benson."

"Watch what, Mrs. Benson?" he smirked and kissed her lips before she could say anything. Freddie took her face in both of his hands and pulled out to let Carly breathe. "Mrs. Benson?" Carly laughed as she felt her face go red.

Freddie nodded and planted soft, tingling kisses on her jawline...up to Carly's nose and forehead. "I think I like the sound of that..." he murmured in between kisses. He put his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Have you ever thought about that?" Carly asked as she moved down to lie on his chest again.

"I've been dreaming of marrying you since we were ten, Carls." Freddie answered. He rested his cheek against Carly's hair. "It always made my day when I thought about you."

Carly smiled, flattered. "Thank you," she murmured against his hard chest. Although she slept on the muscled chest, she wasn't even the slightest bit uncomfortable. She marveled the thought.

"For what?" Freddie saw her ogling and smirked. "Go on." he encouraged.

"Thank you for being my best friend...for always being there for me whenever i needed someone to talk to." Carly's voice was barely above a whisper. "Thank you for loving me all these years although I was constantly hurting you and pushing you away..." she hated that. She hated that she was too stubborn to accept her feelings for Freddie and how much she hurt him by dating other guys through those ten solid years that Freddie loved her.

"Don't be like that, Sweetie." Freddie tucked a strand of her hair as he read her expression. They knew each other too well that they can almost read each other's minds. "Don't be guilty about it." Freddie knew what Carly was thinking about.

Carly recalled the events last semester, when Freddie saved her from her drunk ex-boyfriend, Blaine, who was forcing her to go to some club party.

The events that followed was when she realized who was there for her all along, the best friend almost every girl wanted, the tech geek she loved most but hated to admit it.

"I know you still think about it." Carly said, voicing out her troubled thoughts. "How I always made you cry. How you felt when you found out that I had a new guy that was crushing on. How-"

Freddie silenced her by kissing her deeply. "Carly," he murmured. "I know we had a history of bad memories including a list of the worst relationships but I've never been as much happy as I am now. Sure, I admit that those memories cross my mind from time to time but I don't think of them being bad memories. They're now the best memories I've ever had because they brought us here. To where we are now."

Carly couldn't help but stare in awe. "The night when you came to my dorm room crying and you telling me you loved me and that you were a jerk was probably the best night I've had in my life." Freddie chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "You mean everything to me, Carly. I didn't want to let you go that night because I thought I'd lose you on another random guy again. I didn't love you out of sympathy or simply because I wanted you so badly."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hair once more. " I loved you because I needed to. You made me happy."

Carly was surprised at the abrupt turning of their conversation. From her dream to Freddie's undying love for her.

"I love you too, Freddie." she managed to say. She looked into his eyes. "Although it was too late for me to realize."

Freddie still couldn't believe that the woman of his dreams say those three words for the billionth time ever since they started their relationship. He simply tangled his hands into Carly's hair and kissed her. His emotions flowing out and desperately wanting more of Carly.

Both of them knew that they still have a long way to go. Through thick and thin. 'til death do they part.

"I love you more, Carly Shay."


End file.
